


New Ink

by Tuiteyfruity



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, blupjeans, it's a goof, really short fic, short but hilarious i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: Lup gets a new Tattoo





	New Ink

Barry and Lup were bathing in a river since the Star Blaster’s shower had broken the night before. The water was cold, and woke them both up, and that’s when Barry noticed something on Lup’s lower back.

“Oh, is that some new ink?” asked Barry. 

“yeah, Taako did it last night, was starting to wonder when you’d say something, you didn’t seem to notice!” said Lup smiling as innocently as you please. 

“You got back so late, I was in bed, it was dark!”

Lup gracefully spun around in barry’s arms and when her rear faced him again she leaned forward a bit so he could see that her new tramp stamp read:

“I want a divorce”

**Author's Note:**

> The IPRE crew gets new tattoos every cycle because they kinda... disappear after each reset. 
> 
> that's all folks! comments are loved (yeah the fic is short but I just like talking to people)


End file.
